realucfandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Albert
Mama Albert is Fat Albert's mother. She is yet another person who was demonized by the RUC. RUC Bio Mama Albert was Albert's loving mother and also Albert had a sister blah blah blah but then one day Mama Albert turned into an evil demon and killed and raped Albert's little sister and blahbity blah. She became abusive and raped and beat Albert because she's evil and Albert's pure and innocent and blahbity blah. She's part of an evil Resistance force and commands evil brainwashed elite troops blah blah autism blah bullshit bullshit bullshit one after another. Blah blah she's evil evil blahibty blah demon demon demonic demon and also her true form is a flaming demon elephant that kills and rapes people because evil demon demon diggity doo. True History Despite what was written on the RUC's wiki, Mama Albert is just a regular person who just so happens to be Fat Alberts mother (sort of). But maybe Regular person isn't the best way to describe her. For one thing, she's a strong independent black woman who don't need no man, not a demon elephant or whatever the fuck they're saying about her. Anyways, Albert didn't have a sister, he had a twin brother who is commonly known as "Negative" or "Evil" Albert (ironically, he's much, much nicer than regular Fat Albert, but this article isn't about Negative Albert). Mama Albert was definitely strict, but she was no demon, and she really did want what's best for her children. Albert would constantly run around and break things in the house and bitch about everything and expect everything to be spoonfed to him. He even bitched at his mom for scolding him for beating up a kid in a sandbox (who even offered Albert to join him and be his friend) but Albert was a huge bitch and wanted the sandbox all to himself. Albert ended up joining the RUC at some point, though she wasn't aware of it until much later. Oh, Mama Albert was also a single mother. She eventually started dating Tupac Shakur (okay I seriously think the RUC's crazy is starting to get to me). Albert didn't like this one bit, so he told Popeye about how Tupac is an evil person and blahbity blah blah blah and Popeye concluded that Tupac was trying to kill off the "Neo-Jewish" population of "Blue Canada." Yeah, seriously... what? Afterwards, the RUC went on this huge journey and ate Daffy Duck when they got hungry (later claiming that he sacrificed himself to kill Tupac Shakur). They discovered Tupac in a theater, and so brought guns, broke into the theater and shot him. Mama Albert was in despair, but also she was really pissed, especially finding out that Albert was involved in this bullshit. When she scolded her son yet again, Albert threw "holy water" in her face and ran off to live with Popeye and the RUC. Time passed, and eventually she joined a Resistance Force after some incidents that will remain undisclosed for the time being. That's it for now.